Three Little Words
by kittyluvr
Summary: Hermione is struggling with her study as well as her relationship with Ron. When she tries talking to him about it Ron doesn't react well. Can three little words save their love? A feelgood romance. RWHG R & R!


_I started writing this in maths class on the last day of term when I had finished all of my work and had nothing better to do. I had 'I still' by the Backstreet Boys pounding in my ears on repeat at the time and I was shovelling down Easter eggs by the bucketful so forgive me if it is really sappy and lame. R & R as always!_

* * *

**Three Little Words**

Ron and Hermione were cuddled together on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was past midnight and the last Gryffindor had just packed away their books and headed to bed. The only sound was the gentle crackling of the fire and faint howl of the wind outside the tower. There was complete silence between them until Hermione spoke.

"Ron," she sounded slightly hesitant.

He gentle squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Yes?"

She turned slightly and gazed into his eyes. "We have only been together for one school term and yet it feels like forever. I am so glad everything has worked out and there are no complications but . . ." she paused.

Ron frowned. "But?"

Hermione flushed slightly and looked anxious. "Well, I am afraid that my grades are dropping because I have been spending so much of my time with you instead of studying. And exams are coming up and . . . well -"

Ron's frown deepened and he stiffened slightly in their embrace. "What are you saying Hermione?"

"Ron, I am sorry but . . . but I think we should spend some time apart. Just until exams are over."

"Oh," was all Ron said his eyes downcast.

Hermione looked distressed. "Please Ron, I really think it would be for the best."

"Sure, if that's what you feel."

"It is," Hermione whispered.

"Fine then." Ron stood up and began to make his way towards to stairway up to the boy dormitories.

"Ron wait!" Hermione began after him. "Please, I don't want this to come between us. I love you to too much to lose you!"

Ron stopped. "What?" he asked in disbelief without turning around.

Hermione trembled. "I love you," she whispered. "Don't you feel the same?"

Ron was silent for a very long time before replying in a flat voice," It doesn't matter now does it?" Without looking at her he walked up the stairs and closed the dorm door behind him.

Tears glittered in Hermione's eyes and she slumped back down onto the couch. _He doesn't love me._ She put her head in her hands and cried.

Ron avoided Hermione for the rest of the week and Hermione didn't approach him. She was still hurting from their argument and so spent most of her time with Ginny who was more than happy to offer her company in the hope that Hermione could help her with her upcoming exams. Ron spent most of his time with Harry. Harry spoke to Hermione when Ron wasn't around and didn't mention anything about their fight but Hermione knew that Ron must've told him.

Hermione made the most of her free time that she normally spent with Ron by studying for her exams. She knew people must be talking about her and Ron behind their backs but whenever anyone asked her about it she just said that they were having a break so they could concentrate on their studies. Technically it was the truth. But they would think differently if they heard her crying herself to sleep after hours of nothing but study.

* * *

It was in Potions class when they finally spoke. It was a double lesson so Snape had decided to set them a difficult potion that he explained was supposed to cure Pneumonia. He also explained how near impossible it was to get it right and all the likely effects the potion would have on the consumer should the potion be even slightly faulty. They were all to work separately and the person to make a perfect potion would be awarded 50 house points. Obviously he didn't expect any of them to get it right.

When Snape finally barked, "Begin!" they all rushed to light their cauldrons and gather their ingredients. Hermione was sweating with nervousness. She wasn't bad at potions but failing this assignment might bring her grade down a notch. She was shaking slightly and was deep in thought as she reached for a bottle of powdered newt. Her hand collided with Ron's as he reached for the same bottle. They both jumped and immediately snatched their hands away. Hermione's heart thudded her chest at the thrill of their brief touch.

They both stared at each other before saying in unison, "You take it."

They both coloured. "Sorry," Ron muttered gruffly and picked up a different bottle. He held her eye contact for a moment longer before going back to his cauldron. Hermione was even more flustered as she also took a different bottle and moved to collect some dried limbarch leaves.

As expected, no one in the class made a perfect potion. Hermione thought that Snape would've quite happily deducted fifty house points but instead he gave them all Fs and dismissed them. Hermione was surprised to realise that she was more upset about her encounter with Ron than with her grade.

As she gathered up her things someone passing by in the throng of students swarming towards the exit dropped a folded piece of paper onto her desk. She looked up but the person was already gone. She snatched it up then hurried out of the classroom and only stopped when she had managed to duck into an empty classroom. With her heart thudding painfully in her chest she slowly opened it.

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk. Meet me under the oak by the Lake. I will be waiting._

_Ron_

Hermione quickly shoved the note in her pocket and hurried outside to the grounds. Since there was no time specified on the note she guessed that he meant right then. Once she got outside she stopped to straighten her skirt then continued walking at a leisurely pace, trying not to look too flustered. As she neared the tree she could see a figure with blazing red hair seated beneath it. She took a deep breath then walked up to him.

"Hello Ron," she said almost shyly.

He scrambled to his feet as if he had only just realised she was there but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. "Hello."

They stood in awkward silence until Hermione finally spoke. "About the other night Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be too full on. I just wanted to let you know how I felt and . . . well –"

Ron's ears were beginning to go red. "I – I'm sorry too Hermione. I overreacted and . . . I just . . . didn't want to lose you. I was hurt that you wanted to spend your time studying instead of with me." His whole face was burning now.

"Oh Ron! I didn't want to lose you either. I just did what I thought was best for the both of us. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ron nodded stiffly and lowered his eyes.

Hermione took a timid step towards him. "Please, can we go back to the way it was before? I meant what I said before. I –"her voice lowered to a whisper. "_I love you_."

Ron raised his head and looked straight into her eyes. Unknowingly they gradually closed the gap between them until their lips touched. Softly at first then more passionately they kissed; Hermione's arms around his neck; Ron's around her waist. Hermione could think of nothing except the wonderful feeling of his arms around her, the smell of his scent, the feel of his heart beating in rhythm with hers. Her body shuddered with emotion and she felt as if she would collapse if he wasn't holding her up. One of his hands moved to cradle her cheek and she sighed into his mouth. Finally they separated although they kept each other in a tight embrace.

Ron stared at her, his blue eyes intense. "I love you Hermione," he said softly. "I never want to lose you again."

Hermione's eyes shone with tears. "You will never lose me," she choked then gave a wet laugh. "Even if I get a million Fs!"

Ron smiled seeing the sincereness behind her words. He moved forward so that their noses slightly brushed. His thumb began stroking her cheek lightly. "I won't let that happen. From now on we can study together. Then we win both ways."

Hermione laughed knowing that Ron just wanted her to help him, but she didn't care. Her heart was fit to bursting with love and she wanted to dance with joy. She hugged him tightly before kissing him again.

* * *

_Okay, I actually did cry when I wrote this. (I know I am pathetic.) Sorry if the ending is a bit scratchy I wrote it at 1am on Easter Sunday (in other words I was hyped up on chocolate ;P). Please let me know what you think, I love any type of feedback. Your reviews inspire me to write more! R & R :)_


End file.
